


strip, vancouver

by azvrr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, also strip poker???, there's nudity in this but like not enough for a M rating its like pg 12 at most, they're all grown now btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azvrr/pseuds/azvrr
Summary: mark and donghyuck are drunk and playing strip poker.that's all there is to it.





	strip, vancouver

Donghyuck wants to say that there’s legitimate reasoning and a rational series of events that ended with him and Mark practically naked in the latter’s flat, but alcohol is a major factor which stops him from saying so _(and boy, did they have a lot of shots)._ Maybe if he hadn’t been downing bourbon like it was jello shots, he wouldn’t be in this mess.

He groans at the cards in hand _(his was a bad hand),_ hoping that his poker face was better than Mark, who was currently red in the face and gnawing off his bottom lip. His eyes float away from his horrible deck and land on the older. His hair was an ashy blonde mess from his hand running through it one too many times and all Donghyuck could see was whitish skin and muscular thighs. His fingers playing a small tune on the bottle of bourbon next to him, the bottle responsible for this chaos.

The pressure, or his really bad cards _(hopefully)_ , evidently pushed down too heavily on Mark, as he stops the tapping and wraps his fingers around the tip of the bottle and begins to take a gulp. His head is tilted back and Donghyuck notes down his soft-edged jawline and the gathering of beauty marks splattered on his throat, memorising them. Mark’s black shorts and jacket are crumpled in a heap besides him, right next to his own bright red jumper and white undershirt.

So far, they’re even.  

That, however, seems like it’s going to change, going from the smirk Mark was wearing. With a smug look on his face he leans forward, eyeballing Donghyuck with a gleam in his eye and presses his cards onto the floor. He sits up, pride oozing from him and looks up at the younger, an eyebrow raised and a grin painted onto his face. Donghyuck glimpses down at his hand, and gives a small shake of his head and a mocking pout. Apparently his poker face _was_ better than Mark’s

His grin falls, he eyes Donghyuck as he speaks. “So?”

“So…strip Vancouver,” he says _(not his most witty retort, admittedly)_ and he presses his hand down. Mark frowns at his cards, at him, at the pile of clothes and finally sighs. Closing his eyes he pouts with his rosy lips, scrunching his face with a bated breath before looking Donghyuck straight in the eye.

“ _Fuck._ T-shirt’s next I’spose,” he mumbles, reaching down to the hem of his shirt. Donghyuck swallows when he sees the expanse of pale skin. Mark has a good body, he knows that, _everyone_ knows that, it’s not anything new. But in his drunken haze and the dim light of the room, Mark’s torso looks _really_ good. He’s lean and muscular, almost-abs sketched onto the smooth stretch of his body, and Donghyuck wonders why he isn’t more vocal about it or least less in denial about it.

Donghyuck looks up and catches Mark’s eyes and he hopes he can blame the flush on his chest and in his cheeks on the heat of the room.

Mark laughs, “See something you like Hyuckie?” he asks. He knows this isn’t Mark talking, the older would never in a million years tease him, that was Donghyuck’s job. So he scribbles down the fire in Mark’s eyes and the way he licks his lips as his eyes linger on Donghyuck’s chest down to a drunken eclipse that both the boys are sharing.

He wants to reply in the most Donghyuck way he can, with wit and sarcasm, but apparently he can’t. He swallows again, mouth dry and takes up the cards shuffling.

“Fuck no, you’re not my type Vancouver.”

Mark scoffs. “I _could_ say the same about you.”

Donghyuck is about to retort back with a basic-ass _shut the entire hell up_ but that’s suddenly cut short when Mark moves a bit too close into his personal vicinity. He says a bit but honestly Mark is so close to Donghyuck that the younger’s able to count each of his individual lashes and can see the pimple growing on his left cheek in hd. He looks entirely too beautiful to be the same Mark Lee who cried when he thought he hurt a stuffed toy. The older looks almost ethereal, and much too sure of what he was doing. So against his better judgement, Donghyuck laughs.

“You’re drunk Mark.”

The blonde shakes his head no and advances, if it was even possible, closer, “Hmm, I _could_ say the same about you, but I’m not gonna,” his hands moves to bop Donghyuck on his nose, “Because you are my type, or no well, my _is_ you.”

Donghyuck shifts away from the boy, his hands falling onto the floor besides him, balancing him, as the cards scattered everywhere.

“Am I your type Hyuckie?” he asks looking up at the younger with puppy dog eyes, and there, Donghyuck thinks, is the Mark he knows. The more nervous, always jumpy, sometimes panicky Mark Lee he knew and loved. He doesn’t want to humour the other boy or his heart, especially since they’re somewhat drunk, so he repeats himself.

“You’re drunk,” he avoids eye contact while leaning completely back and away from Mark, “We both are.”

He feels a grip around his wrist pulling him back up, and the small glimpse of the oh-so-familiar Mark is gone and the more confident one, which he undeniably prefers, is back “Hyuck, we both know how high your tolerance for alcohol is and god knows I’ve barely drank shit all, now,” he starts pushing Donghyuck backwards until he’s trapped, backed up between the coffee table and the sofa, “Answer the question.”

Donghyuck is flushed red head to toe now, his eyes are wide and he can feel himself burning up, “Aha Mark, now listen, you’re-“

“Drunk, I _know_. Answer the question.”

“It’s like really late Mark, can I go now?” he spits out quickly wanting to leave before he says or does something that’d embarrass him.

Mark reacts quickly and pounces on Donghyuck until his back is on the floor and Mark is straddling him. He has a look of feigned anger on his face and he begins poking the younger on the chest, “That’s not,” _poke,_ “answering my,” _poke,_ “question,” _poke._

Donghyuck flails his arms around until he catches the elder’s wrists in his hands and he pulls them down to his sides, which effectively causes Mark to slip forward and straight onto Donghyuck’s naked chest.

“Um..ouch?! Seriously, Mark what do you want from me?” He hears a muffled response coming from the other boy and can’t help the small tremor that runs through his body as Mark’s hair tickles his neck, “What?”

Mark heaves a big sigh, lifting his head slightly up so he’s looking Donghyuck straight in the eye, “I _said_ I want you to tell me you love me,” Donghyuck freezes at that and Mark is quick to shift his position so that he had one hand sifting through Donghyuck’s hair and an elbow holding him up, “I want you to tell me you’ve loved me ever since that day I cried over The Incredibles and how you hate that I smoke-“

“You don’t smoke Mark.”

“Ah shit you’re right. Fuck, this might be my confession then,” he pauses, thinking for a second before continuing, “Lemme finish and then we can decide whose confession it is. Anyways I want you to tell me that I light up every room I enter and that you love it when I’m around you and you miss me when I’m not. Oh my Jesus, this is _definitely_ my confession.”

Donghyuck only lightly chuckles in response and looks up at Mark, he takes in his half-lidded stare and open mouth and rolls his eyes, “You actually do _the most_ Vancouver, I swear to God. You’re like seriously fucking wasted.”

Mark whimpers and hits Donghyuck lightly on the chest, “I’m not.”

“And holy fuck you’re heavy, get _off_ me Mark Lee.”

“I’m _not,”_ he whines, “Hyuck just say it, please.”

“Fine fine, I like you too I guess?” Mark gives him a stern look, his eyebrows crinkled as a frown makes its way onto his lips.

“Seriously Hyuckie.”

“Okay fine, you're so needy Vancouver, jeez. I mean I _might_ more than just like you because you kinda look the galaxies combined and you also look really hot right now. But that’s all beside the point, _the point is_ yes I do like you Mark and- hey don’t look so smug,” he scoffs scrunching up his nose at the grin on Mark’s face. The boy looks insanely stunning right now, with happiness radiating off of him and Donghyuck couldn’t stop the pride that flowed from being the cause.

“How _much_ do you like me Lee Donghyuck,” he smirks wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh shut _up_ Mark, you loser,” is the retort paired with shaking off the other’s hand in his hair. Donghyuck smiles up at his best friend, or maybe not that anymore, and for the umpteenth time that night laughs. Mark moves his hands and places them on Donghyuck’s face, taking his time to trace the younger’s lips, stopping at the cupids bow before asking.

“Can I kiss you?”

Donghyuck stirs and stares intently into the almond eyes above him, “Do you want to?”

Mark simply shrugs, “I always want to kiss you,” he replies softly, his minty breathe hitting Donghyuck’s lips.

“Then sure”

With a small smile on his face, Mark leans forward and places an innocent kiss onto Donghyuck’s lips. It’s gentle and his lips are warm, but it’s not what both of them wanted at the moment. So as their mouth mould with each other and fire starts to run through Donghyuck’s veins, he presses his mouth hard against Mark’s, until the kiss became more scorching and passionate. Mark’s hands work their way around Donghyuck’s body, feeling every sharp curve, pushing forward as his body matches the Donghyuck’s form. The younger, in turn, moves his hands so they caress Mark’s back, opening his mouth as he does so.

Taking the hint, Mark’s tongue brushes his and explores every corner of his mouth, forcing a small groan to fall from his lips. Hands are everywhere and Donghyuck uses the hands now tangled in Mark’s locks to pull him back, before they both lost their breathe. Mark instantly seeks out the younger’s neck, nestling himself in it as he begins to place kisses all over it, making his way down to Donghyuck’s bare chest. He places a small bite above his heart causing Donghyuck to let out a breathy moan. Pleased with the reaction, Mark goes back and bites harder, hard enough to leave a mark.

He does this all the way down Donghyuck’s body until he reaches his abdomen. The younger can barely hold in his moans and is about to ask Mark if they can take this somewhere a bit more comfortable than the floor, when all of the sudden everything stops. He waits a minutes, then two, before propping himself up on his elbows and looking down at the elder. Mark was, despite his insistence, drunk and now asleep on Donghyuck’s abdomen, soft snores flying from his mouth.

“This boy, I swear,” Donghyuck chuckles, before heaving Mark up and placing him on the sofa above. He grabs a blanket from the cupboard and drapes it over the blonde, before nestling himself right beside him. This whole situation, he thinks, can be dealt with in the morning where he hopes Mark will wake him up with continuance of kisses and words of love.

_(He does)._

**Author's Note:**

> to clarify: THEY GROWN NOW (like 20/22) like i aint doing strip poker with no children
> 
> ANYWAYS [follow me on twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/lltyong)


End file.
